harry and david
by Carl-the-strange
Summary: This is a story that i have borrowed somone elses plot, Harry David Slash


I flew through the snowstorm, chilled to the bone. I was tired and I

could feel a cold coming on as well. Last thing I needed.

"Fuck," I growled to myself, "Where the hell is Hogwarts!" I knew I

had to be on the right road, I had run into the snowstorm nearly two hours

ago. The compass on the Firebolt I was riding kept me pointed in the right

direction. I had been sitting on the damn thing for nearly fourteen hours.

My ass was sore. I checked the time on my watch. It was nearing six at

night, London time.

"Glad this trip is almost over," I thought to myself.

I sighed, letting my mind wander back over my life. Everything had

seemed so normal up to two months ago. I had never imagined in my wildest

dreams this would ever happen. The earliest memory I have was being in a

home with a bunch of other little kids when I was four years old. Then a

man came out of nowhere and took me with him. He told me that I was going

to live with him and that he was going to take care of me now. He was

strange looking. His eyes were coal black and different from mine. He

scared me at first. I eventually found out he was Japanese. The first

thing he made me do was to take off my clothes. After bathing me, he

taught me how to wear what was called a mawashi, something martial artists

and sumo wrestlers wear. It was all I wore during the ten years I lived

with him. I never went anywhere. He home schooled me in everything I

needed to know, including the ninja martial arts. The house we lived in

was a simple one. There were four rooms. One was our sleeping room with

the bath attached; the second was the main room where some of the training

took place, the kitchen, and a strange room that I managed to peek into. I

saw lots of shelves holding bottles of strange things, a huge pot, which I

found out later was a cauldron, and strange books. He would be in there

late at night, doing weird chants and strange smells would come from the

cauldron.

Things changed slightly when I turned eleven. It was then I

discovered that I was gay. All I knew was that looking at pictures of

other boys turned me on. I'd collect the pictures out of the ads that came

with the Sunday newspapers, especially in the summer when the boys modeled

swimwear. I always got a thrill off them. It was the only way I could

learn about erections and being able to cum. Unfortunately he discovered

my picture stash the summer I turned fourteen, which I thought I had hidden

so well. He had gotten furious and beat me hard. I had never felt pain

like that except for when he was training me. After that, he watched me a

lot closer and trained me harder. It was then that I found out what he had

planned for me all along.

That night, he came to my room around seven and made me follow him

outside. He led me to the porch and handed me something foul smelling.

"You will drink this potion down to the last drop," he snapped at me.

I shivered at the sound of his voice, really scared. I did it, gagging at

the taste. It made me dizzy and nauseous. The next thing I knew, I was

lying on my back on something hard and cold. I could hear something going

on inside of my head, a strange voice chanting something. I felt myself

being lifted and turned over, my ass up in the air and the mawashi being

taken off me. Suddenly a bright light exploded in my head and I closed my

eyes to keep from being blinded. I opened my eyes again and then realized

I could think again. I moved over and lay on my side. He was right behind

me, fury on his face and naked. I blinked, not sure what was going on.

All I knew that he was going to hurt me. I grabbed something lying nearby

and thrust it at him. It turned out to be his battle sword, the Katana.

His eyes opened wide and he hissed in shock. He collapsed as I scrambled

backwards. Suddenly I heard loud popping sounds and then there were people

there. I tried to say something and then felt myself falling. My head hit

something hard, and I blacked out.

After I came to two days later, I learned the truth behind the man I

had lived with for ten years. His name was Ichiro, a demon wizard from the

15th century. Apparently he was going to absorb my body into his in order

to keep his life going through the dark arts. He had given me lots of

physical training, including weight lifting because he wanted a strong

body. He also trained me in the ninja arts because he wanted to be able to

defend himself when attacked. The reason the potion failed was because my

emerging magical nature counteracted the evil potion and protected me. The

wizards that came to my rescue tried their best to explain it all. In the

two weeks I spent with them, they gave me a few tests to see how deep my

abilities went. Apparently I was capable of doing wandless magic. They

decided that I should go to England, to a school called Hogwarts. They

told me of the headmaster there named Dumbledore, a wizard that was very

powerful and wise. They said he was the one who could help me better than

they could. They gave me lessons in how to ride a broom. They discovered

Ichiro had lots of money and three swords. The wizards analyzed the swords

and discovered that the long one, a 40 inch sword called the Katana, a

medium sized one 30 inches long called the Wakizaki, and a smaller one ten

inches long called the Tanto had been crafted and worn by a 15th century

Japanese wizard. According to diaries kept by Ichiro, he killed the

wizards to possess the swords for the magical properties they had. The

swords were now mine. Arrangements were made to transfer the money we

found to someplace called Gringott's Wizarding Bank in London. I left New

England on the Firebolt around three one morning, staying close to the

surface of the ocean, and then once I was ten miles out, rose to cloud

level and engaged the turbo mode on the Firebolt. That thing could move.

Thank God, I didn't have any problems crossing the ocean. I was

pretty big for a newly minted fifteen year old. I stand six foot even, a

bodybuilder's build, and short brown hair.

I pressed on, wanting to make Hogwarts before it got too late. It

was another hour before I spotted the torches outlining the castle.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed loudly.

I sneezed again as I made my descent. I really was cold now. I

swore, pissed off at the fact I now had a flaming cold. I don't get rid of

them that quick. Walking up the steps, I approached the great doors and

had a flash of sudden danger. Drawing my Katana, I tried to relax the best

I could. I quietly walked in and saw four figures in robes and masks. I

had no idea who they were. They weren't here to swap recipes, though.

"You are so pretty, my dear," one sneered at a red headed girl, "I

would love to turn you over on this table and listen to you squeal wile I

plant my big root in your ass."

That was all I needed to hear. I relaxed and felt a calm go over me.

A Shaolin priest once told me when I fought, I should never show any

emotions, especially anger.

"It will lead you to the dark side. You will never come back," he

said.

"I suggest you gentlemen leave now," my voice sounded from

everywhere. Everyone immediately turned to see me at the top of the steps.

"You going to make us?" the second one yelled.

I stood there, not giving in to his taunt. I stared him down and he

turned away.

"You will leave now," my voice said again from everywhere in the

room.

"What happens if we don't?" the third challenged me.

"Find out," my voice rang inside the great hall.

The fourth whom had been taunting the girl nodded, and then suddenly

yanked his wand from underneath his robe.

"Avada Kedavra!" he screamed too late.

I was moving long before he yanked out his wand, pulling and throwing

one of my small throwing knives. It thumped home in the middle of the

man's chest and he blinked in surprise at the protruding black metal in his

chest. He was dead long before he hit the floor. I finished my roll and

took on threat number two, standing close to me.

"Crucio!" he yelled, his spell missing me by inches.

I grabbed him by the throat and broke his neck with my grip as I

tossed him in the air towards the two remaining weirdoes. They caught his

body in midair and I landed on the floor in front of them. The two of them

shivered at the sight of me. I was soaked to the skin by the wet snow, my

eyes were red from staying open for nearly twenty-four hours, and I had

just killed their two friends in mere seconds.

"We'll leave," one of them said as he grabbed at the body of his dead

companion, blocking the last one behind him. He shifted suddenly, and I

drew my Katana, struck, and then sheathed it once more. The man with the

wand out sniggered.

"He missed," he laughed.

He shook the wand just a little, but it was enough. It fell to

pieces in four parts. The men quickly paled.

"NOW LEAVE OR DIE!" the shout sounded like thunder.

Everyone clapped their hands over their ears except for an older man

at the table. He just looked straight at me. The two men before me in

their robes and masks quickly grabbed their dead friends and ran out the

door. I closed my eyes and relaxed, putting my fighting spirit away. I

opened my eyes again, and suddenly felt extremely exhausted.

"Any chance I could get a room for the night?" I cracked before

collapsing and losing consciousness.

I woke up in a comfortable warm bed. I groaned and moved a bit. I

was still feeling worn out, but I noticed my cold had cleared up. I opened

my eyes to see myself in a room that looked like a hospital. I panicked,

sitting up quickly.

"Easy now, you are safe," a voice said.

I turned to see the old man I had seen when I first arrived. He

touched my shoulder and calmed me down. He could see the wild panic in my

eyes. I blinked a few times and then slowly calmed down.

"I'm alright now," I said.

"Good. You have been asleep for three days. We were beginning to

worry about you. We had no idea who you were or why you were here until I

received an owl from my friend in the States. He has explained everything.

It was a good thing you came along when you did. Those Death Eaters would

have hurt people," he said.

"The men in masks," I said, settling down on the pillows.

"Yes. They are Voldemort's men. He is a very evil wizard," the man

explained.

I nodded. "I've heard of the guy. By the way, my name is David."

"I am Albus Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

I smiled. "Thank you. I wish my arrival was under better

circumstances."

He nodded. "I agree."

I sighed. "Any chance I could get something to eat?"

He smiled, and a bowl of soup appeared in front of me. I slowly

sipped it and it restored me before long. Once the lady named Madame

Pomfrey released me, I was more than eager to get out of there. I followed

Dumbledore to his office and went inside with him. He didn't press for

details about my life, he knew I'd tell him before long. We did talk about

what I would be doing and what I'd be learning. Sure I had raw power at my

disposal, but I was untrained in the ways of using it. The fact that I was

one of the rare few that could work magic with out using a wand wasn't lost

on him either.

"It just means you will have to work harder," he said.

"That's okay. I'm not a stranger to hard work," I said. He nodded

like he understood. "Tonight you will be sorted into a House here at

Hogwarts. There are four of them. There's so much I can tell you about

Hogwarts, but I will let people explain things to you as you go."

"Understood sir," I said.

At dinner that night, I stood before the great doors again and waited

for them to open again. Finally they did, and I walked through them. I

stood there at the steps going down and waited until the doors closed

behind me and I had everyone's attention.

"Sir Dumbledore, I am one called David. I have no last name because

I don't know my linage. I humbly ask you sir, to take me on as a student,"

I said, dropping to one knee. I called him Sir Dumbledore because I wasn't

sure of his exact title at the school, and I hoped my actions were proper.

He rose and motioned for silence at the talking that broke out at my

statement.

"First off, I extend to you my thanks for saving lives through your

actions a few nights ago. Hogwarts owes you a debt of honor. Second, my

title here is Headmaster. Calling me Sir Dumbledore is not necessary," he

said. I bowed my head. "Please forgive the offense."

"There was none intended. You did not know. Third, I shall accept

you as a student here. Please come forward and be sorted into a House,"

Dumbledore said.

I walked down the center towards the stool and the woman standing

there.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, the assistant to the Headmaster," she

introduced herself, holding what looked like an old hat.

I bowed my head. "Lady McGonagall."

She smiled at the use of my words and I could tell she liked me

already. "Please sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your

head."

I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head. I could feel

something happening. I could feel something moving around in my mind.

"Interesting," the hat said. "Much darkness. Perhaps Slytherin.

No, that would be wrong. Better things here. Yes, of course.

GRYFFINDOR!"

A table in front of me exploded in cheers and whistles as I returned

the hat to the professor. I sat down at the table and nodded at each one.

Then I came face to face with the most popular person in the Wizard world.

Harry Potter.

We stared at each other for a few minutes. I felt myself being drawn

into his emerald green eyes. There was strength there, and power as well.

I blinked, ending the spell. Harry Potter blinked as well. I wanted to

ask what had happened, but he shook his head and I knew the questions would

have to wait.

"Harry Potter," he said, shaking my hand.

He introduced me to the others at the table. I shook hands with all

and sat down. Food appeared out of nowhere. I was hungry, but wisely

decided to take my time and eat sensibly. No need to get sick again. I

enjoyed the food. It was well done and I took my time and ate. I listened

to the talk floating around the table, all kinds of interesting subjects.

A red headed boy noticed my confusion.

"Are we losing you here?" Ron Weasley asked.

"A little. I sure have much to learn about Hogwarts," I said.

Another boy addressed me. "You'll catch on in time."

"I hope so Neville?" I asked.

He grinned. "Right on the first try."

"I'm a little slow with names," I confessed.

An older red haired boy nodded. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks George," I said. "I appreciate the vote of confidence."

Hermione Granger turned to me. "So what do you think of Hogwarts?"

I shrugged. "Haven't seen much yet."

"Be right back," she said, getting up and going to the high table

where the staff sat at and talked to McGonagall.

Returning to the table, she sat down next to me. "I've gotten

permission for Harry, Ron, and myself to give you the grand tour tomorrow.

Don't worry about trying to remember where everything is. It took me a

week to learn the layout of the school."

Ron and Harry grinned.

"Thanks Hermione. We'll have fun tomorrow."

Dinner was finished in short order and I followed the three up to the

Gryffindor tower. There was a huge picture of a fat lady on a wall in

front of us.

"Hi," Hermione said. "This is David. He just joined us here. The

password is fairy lights."

"So nice to meet you, young man. Welcome to Hogwarts," she

said as the picture swung open. I followed them inside to find a large

commons room. There was a fireplace with a bright cheery fire blazing. I

sat down in one of the leather chairs after moving my Katana off my back.

I stared at the fire for a bit, enjoying its warmth on my face. It felt

good.

"Damn, this is the life!" I exclaimed.

The three sat down in chairs next to me. Harry was the next to

speak.

"I sometimes wish I could just sit here and forget the world outside

the door. I feel safe here, especially with my good friends around me," he

said.

"Here here," Ron nodded as other people agreed with Harry's

statement.

I felt relaxed. I knew now that coming here was the right thing. I

stared into the fire and wasn't aware of the others leaving and going to

bed. Harry spoke again, breaking the silence and my train of thoughts.

"David, about what happened down in the dining hall. Was all that my

imagination, or did it really happen?" he asked.

"It happened, Harry. Something caused us to connect. Harry, I need

to tell you this and I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship. I'm gay,

Harry. It means I like boys instead of girls," I said.

Harry turned to the fire, and I could see something going on in his

face. "So am I."

"Confusing, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, very. I'm not sure how to approach Dumbledore with what I'm

feeling. Glad I met you. Perhaps we can help each other," Harry

suggested.

"That would be cool," I said.

We stood up, and the weight that was on my shoulders was gone. Now

one person knew, and he turned out like me. Harry touched my shoulder and

smiled. I knew for sure that things would work out now.

I followed Harry up to the boy's dormitory rooms, and he pointed out

my bed. I suddenly realized I didn't have any clean clothes to wear. I

was wearing exactly what I had arrived in.

"Damn!" I swore.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I don't have any clothes," I replied.

"I'll loan you some of mine and we'll try to get you more if we can

take you down to Hogsmeade," Harry suggested.

"Thanks man," I said.

I turned and got onto the bed and drew the curtains shut. It was a

huge bed, and very comfortable. All I did was stretch out on it, and in

moments, was asleep.

Harry's yodeling woke me up. I peeked out the curtains and noticed

it was morning. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched out,

cracking joints and muscle. Harry must have heard, because he turned to

see me coming out of bed.

"The idea of going to bed is to take off your clothes and getting

under the covers David," he laughed.

"Oh yeah. Laugh it up. Love you too," I said as the other boys

laughed.

Harry studied me for a moment, and then turned to his trunk. He

pulled out a pair of jeans, a short sleeve shirt, briefs, and socks. He

handed them to me.

"Hope they fit," he said. "Shower room is this way."

That was something I was kind of dreading. Living alone in the house

with Ichiro had deprived me of experiences most boys go through. This was

one of them. I was going to shower with a bunch of naked boys, and I

didn't know how to deal with that. I calmed myself down and decided to go

for it. Whatever happened happened. I followed Harry into the shower room

in just my briefs. I looked around at the other boys that followed us in

as well. I noticed some had extra skin over their cocks and others didn't.

All of us were the same age or close to it, but they were all different.

One guy looked big and he could pass easily for eighteen, while another boy

looked like he was still eleven. It occurred to me that some boys matured

at different times than others. Harry's body was inbetween, slim but not

too skinny, and his cock appeared to be about six inches long and he was

one of those who had extra skin covering the head. He was starting to

develop some muscles in the right places. Harry just flat out turned me

on.

I got dressed in the clothes Harry had loaned me. They were a near

perfect fit. Slipping the Katana on my back, I went down to breakfast.

Harry approached the High table and talked to Dumbledore for a few minutes.

The man nodded and Harry came back to the table.

"Included in today's tour is the shopping district of Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore said to charge it to the school," Harry told me as he dived into

his food.

"I'll have to thank him later," I said.

I watched Ron and Hermione walk up to the table and join us. I had

the distinct feeling they were becoming more than just friends. I hoped

so, they seemed right for each other. I just knew it. I finished my

breakfast and was sipping my coffee while waiting for Harry, Ron, and

Hermione to map out the tour. Harry informed them of the newly added stop

for the day.

"Good. We can do that one right after lunch," Hermione suggested. I

nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Harry rose. "Shall we get started?" We

left the great hall and started touring the school. We peeked into a

number of classrooms and the teachers were kind enough to give a short

description of what they were teaching. I was intrigued by what I saw and

heard. I had no doubts I would learn a lot here. We went down into the

dungeons area for what Ron called Potions.

"It's taught by the head of Slytherin House," Ron said as we entered

the classroom. People looked up as we walked in. A man turned to face us.

His hair was cut in the short bowl style and black, he had a hardness about

him that scared me some, and he was a bit pale. He walked over to where we

stood.

"David, this is Professor Severus Snape. He is the potions master

here, one of the best," Harry said, introducing me to the man.

"Well said, Potter. I know you and Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are

showing him around at Dumbledore's suggestion. Good. That way he will

become very familiar with the school before long. If you four would be

kind to take a seat, I will quickly explain the Potions class while giving

the rest of the class time to finish their potions," Snape said loftily. I

extended my hand. "Nice to meet you sir." Snape nodded as he took my hand

and shook it. "The pleasure is mine." I sat down as he stood there for a

moment and collected his thoughts. He started to talk about potions and I

asked a question about chemistry and from there a debate got started.

Snape approached me at lunch. "We must continue our discussion about the

subject of chemistry and alchemy. You brought up some very good points."

"Deal," I grinned. He bowed and went to his seat at the staff table.

I turned and joined the conversation about various things until it was time

to go to Hogsmeade.

"Ready?" Ron asked. Harry and I nodded. I was hoping for a chance

to talk to Harry some more and this seemed a good time as any. We got into

heavy jackets and walked out into the snow. The day was bright and clear,

but cold. The snow lay white and pristine over everything. In the

distance I saw what looked like a stadium.

"What's that over there?" I asked, pointing.

"It's a Quidditch stadium and playing field," Harry said. "I'm

seeker for the Gryffindor house." I shook my head. "I got lots to learn

about the Wizarding world, that's for sure." Harry grinned. "You'll make

it just fine." I looked up to see Ron and Hermione in front of us, just

out of hearing range. Harry cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"David, I like you a lot. I've got these feelings for you and I know

that it could lead us into a relationship with each other. But I want to

take it slow and take the time to get to know you before I commit to a

relationship with you. I hope you don't mind," Harry said.

"Harry, I'm glad you said that. It's important that we do that. If

we let our feelings take control and we go there, who's to say that we will

be together six months down the road? I agree. Let's get to know each

other really well before we commit to a relationship. We know already we

love each other. That's a good thing. I too, have deep feelings for you.

I'm willing to hold onto those feelings and be friends with you until we

feel the time is right for that step," I said. We were now in the woods,

walking the road to Hogsmeade. Harry stopped and looked into my eyes. I

felt something pull us together and before I knew it, we were kissing. His

lips touched mine, and I felt all kinds of feelings rip through me. We

broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. We stood there for a moment

and then put our arms around each other and kissed again. This time it was

even more powerful and it seemed so right and natural. Harry and I smiled

at each other as we took hands and followed Hermione and Ron into

Hogsmeade.

We left Hogsmeade three hours later. I had bought clothes I knew I

would feel comfortable in and would be very functional out here. However,

I needed to run to London for the things I'd need once I started classes at

second term. I needed to talk to Dumbledore about that. Harry, Ron, and

Hermione tagged along. The final arrangement was that Harry and I would

spend the holidays at the Weasley house. I didn't have a problem with

that. Ron and his two brothers volunteered to help me get what I needed at

Diagon Alley.

"It's a shopping mall for witches and wizards," Ron explained to me.

"One can get what he or she needs there."

"Cool," I said. Since there was only one week of classes left, I

spent the time working out, sharpening my combat skills. I practiced my

martial arts katas in every form I knew. Having magical abilities was

nice, but what happens if my powers were suddenly canceled out? I needed

to keep up my fighting skills. I drew a crowd during my workouts, and I

would stop and describe what I was doing. I sometimes demonstrated my

skills for them as well. Snape and I had a lively debate about that during

lunch one day, and that left many people with new understanding why I

continued my workouts. Harry and I would go out on the grounds in the

early evenings to talk and view the stars. We talked much and ended up

sharing with each other our darkest secrets. I told him of what had

happened to me. It upset him greatly and he cried for some time. He told

me of losing his parents. We held each other very close that night, trying

to comfort each other. It led me to a deeper understanding of Harry, and

he understood me much better. There was no doubt in our minds that we were

meant to be together. Even Dumbledore sensed it. We would catch him

smiling at us, and he'd nod at us. I suspected he knew, but didn't let on

until months later. We would be thankful for his understanding.

We left Hogwarts on the Express to London one gray Monday morning.

We were in high spirits as the train pulled out of the station.

"So what happens when we get to London?" I asked.

"We get off the train and go through a barrier that takes us into

King's Cross," Hermione explained.

"I'm surprised that other people haven't caught on yet," I said.

"Only magical folks and those with the tickets can get through," Ron

explained. Harry nodded. "I suggest using your smaller sword or your

throwing knives for protection. You could place the swords in the bag

here." I lifted a long bag. "Got that taken care of. Until I learn how

to conjure them up, I'll carry them in this. I want to find a knife store

and see if I can replace the one I lost. Once I get back to Hogwarts, I'd

like to go back into Hogsmeade and find a blacksmith and find out if he can

make me a dozen more."

"There aren't any there. The nearest one is about thirty miles

south. According to Hogwarts: A History, there used to be a forge on the

grounds," Hermione informed us.

"Where on the grounds is it?" I asked.

"We can ask Hagrid when we get back," Ron suggested. Hagrid was a

tall man, with a rugged woodsman look about him. Long flowing beard and a

mustache to match, he was a very humorous person with a very healthy

interest in strange creatures.

"Sounds like a plan," I nodded. Just then, an old lady came by with

a food cart in front of her. "Anything you like?"

"Do you have any sandwiches?" I asked. She grinned and pointed to

the selection. I chose a loaded Pastrami on rye, while the others took

candy and sodas. I don't go for candy. I really never liked sweets that

much, considering I never had opportunity to have any. Just the way I am.

It went down good, along with the soda to wash it down. It would hold me

until dinner at what Harry called "The Burrow". Apparently it was the

nickname for the Weasley Family home. I had the feeling I'd find out why

soon enough. We continued to talk, mostly talking about Hogwarts. By the

time the train pulled into the station, I had learned quite a bit about the

place. Hermione sure knew plenty about its history. I wouldn't want to

contest her in a quiz show about it. We got off, and saw a red headed

couple accompanied by a taller man coming towards us. George, Fred, Ginny,

and Ron immediately perked up when they saw her coming towards us.

"Mum!" they yelled to her. I watched the hugging competition start,

and I felt a flash of pain rip through me. I turned away so no one would

see the tear run down my face. The lady must have seen, because she was

right there in seconds.

"You must be David," she said, hugging me. "It's nice to meet you."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

"As long as you're here, you're a part of our family. As a matter of

fact, I'm taking you on as a son," she said, patting my face. "I did the

same for Harry." I felt ten feet tall in that moment. It was a shock to

me that a strange lady that I didn't know would take me in as a son. I

would soon learn that she had a big heart.

Luggage was collected, and we went through the barrier one or two at

a time. I casually strolled right through it and nobody even blinked at

me. We were now in London, and anything could happen. I put myself on

alert and started looking around. Arthur and Molly Weasley led us out of

the station and to a pair of cars waiting for us. I took the shotgun spot

in the second car. The driver looked at me and nodded.

"Heard what you did," he nodded. "Thanks."

"I did what I had to protect lives," I said. He shook my hand and

nodded. Leaving the station, I paid attention to the sights and memorized

a few landmarks just in case. Never know when you will suddenly find

yourself on your own in the middle of a strange city. We left the city

behind and entered the countryside. Now this was nice. The kind of place

I'd want to be. Someday for sure, and hopefully sharing it with Harry.

I got my first look at the Burrow when the cars pulled into the

drive. It looked like a perfectly normal family house. There was no hint

at what lay inside. I got out and stretched. It was just as cold here as

it was back at the school. Turning to the car, I helped unload the bags.

I shouldered mine as Harry picked up his. Ron led us towards the house and

inside.

"Welcome to the Burrow," Ron grinned. Boy was I in for a surprise.

The house was colorful inside. Many strange things hung on the walls

including an unusual clock. I shook my head at some of the labels on them.

Ron grinned at my expression while George and Fred laughed.

"Told you he'd flip out over the house," Fred said, extending his

hand to George. George sighed. "I'm a little short at the moment. Can I

owe you?"

"Okay, this time. Your credit is kinda lousy," Fred sighed. Molly's

eyebrows rose at the exchange. "You boys betting again?"

"Just a friendly bet Mom," Fred quickly said as Ron and Harry broke

into laughter and Hermione smiled.

"I get the feeling life is never dull around here," I said. They all

looked at me. "Surely you jest!" I moaned. "I suppose it's too late to

escape." They all laughed at that. I sometimes had the luck to say funny

things at the right moment. I followed Ron and Harry up the stairs and to

his bedroom.

"We can drop our stuff here for now. Once Mom makes up the sleeping

arrangements, then we can settle in better," Ron said. I looked around his

room. There were posters on the walls that moved. It took me a moment to

get used to pictures that moved. One was a Chudley Cannons poster, a

Quidditch team that Ron liked. The players in the poster gave me

demonstration of Quidditch. Looked like an interesting game. I watched

them for a moment, and then turned my attention to the rest of the room.

Aside from the moving posters and the other obvious wizard stuff, it was a

typical boy's room. I liked it. It felt lived in, especially if was a bit

messy. Ron grinned. "Sorry for the mess."

"It's okay. It's got that lived in feeling," I smiled. Harry, Ron,

and Hermione laughed. I sat down at the desk and looked at his books.

There was fiction, some magic books, and a few books on Quidditch. I felt

a bit worn out and decided to work out a bit.

"Where is your backyard, Ron?" I asked. "I kinda like to work out a

bit."

"I'll show you," Harry volunteered. I quickly changed into some

sweats and got my Katana out of my bag. Harry led me through the house and

out into the backyard. It was nice and big, and definitely showed signs of

family use. There was the remains of a garden back there.

"Really nice place you have here, Ron. I like it," I said. Ron

beamed. "Thanks. All of us kids were born here."

"Well, then that's what makes this place extra special then," I

nodded. I turned to the yard and sat down on a rock in the lotus form and

started to meditate. I could feel myself slide into that place I go to

when I work out. I feel so comfortable there. It's my refuge, the one

place I can feel safe in. I relaxed for a few minutes, and then started

Tai Chi. It's an exercise developed by the Chinese centuries ago to promote

Oneness, to bring mind, body, spirit, and soul together as one, creating a

very powerful force that cannot be stopped or destroyed. Molly and Arthur

looked on in amazement at what I was doing. Ron explained to them what I

was doing.

"It's how he saved Ginny," he said. I started my katas (exercise

forms) and slowly built up speed until I was moving very fast. I kept it

up for ten minutes and then slowed down back into Tai Chi. Then I drew my

Katana and started those katas, moving slow until I once again was moving

at top speed. I did that for another ten minutes and then slowed down

until my movements were as graceful as a dancer. I sheathed the Katana and

resumed the lotus position on the rock and rested, putting my fighting

spirit away. I opened my eyes moments later.

"Now I feel rested," I grinned.

"You are amazing," Arthur said.

"Nah. I'm just an ordinary person," I said. Arthur shook his head.

"That and your magic abilities, what an combination!"

"It is my destiny, my fate. It is all there. I just have to learn

how to use it," I said.

"With Dumbledore teaching you, anything is possible. You'll be

learning from the best!" Molly stated.

"You and Harry would make an unbeatable team if you both chose to go

into the Service," Arthur said. "Plenty of time for that. For now, please

make yourself at home. We're glad to have you here."


End file.
